Eine Schweine
$ajen$ ''' Sezon 1, odcinek 9 - '''Eine Schweine Jeśli jest coś, co na pewno żadnemu gimbusowi nie wychodzi (spośród miliona rzeczy), to z pewnością jest to język niemiecki. Natomiast innym elementem wysoko stojącym na podium, jest muzyka i umiejętność ładnego śpiewu. Cygan postanowił, że żeby jeszcze bardziej pognębić, to znaczy lepiej nauczyć swoich hmmm... pobratymców, zrobi lekcję-fuzję. Strzał w dziesiątkę. Cygan: '''Tak właściwie to w dziewiątkę, dziewiąty odcinek mamy poniekąd. '''Gruz: Weź przestań kłócić się z lektorem, to tylko głos. Tak właściwie to jestem dorosłym mężczyzną, mam żonę i dwójkę dzieci. Gruz: Ech... możemy wracać do tematu? Oczywiście. scena Zaczęło się, jak zwykle, w tematycznej klasie. Cygan wchodzi do klasy. Cygan: ♪ Dzień dobry dzieeeci! ♪ Klasa: ♪ Dzień dobry paaani! ♪ Cygan: Już wiem że spodoba się wam dzisiejsza lekcja, wir sind back in Deutschland przyjaciele! Gimbusy jęczą. Cygan: Jednakże, zanim przejdziemy do tego, to mam dla was newsa - dzisiaj mamy fuzję! Oprócz niemca zajmiemy się też muzyką. Podchodzi do komputera. Cygan: Asystencie! Włącz mi tego Gugleja, czy jak go tam zwą. Kajtek: Google'a. Cygan: 'O właśnie. ''Kajtek podchodzi i próbuje włączyć. '''Kajtek: Lel, nie działa. Cygan: To ja ci mówię kiedy ma działać a kiedy nie! Naprawiaj. Kajtek: Kiedy nie wiem jak, ostatnio informę mieliśmy w 1 klasie. Gruz podszedł i się przyjrzał, po chwili schylił się i podłączył wtyczkę do kontaktu. Gruz: Geniusze z was. Jakiś śmieszek odłączył kompa od prądu. Cygan: Będą z ciebie ludzie. 30 sekund później. Cygan: 'Kajtek, włącz projektor. ''Kajtek patrzy na sufit, na którym jest zawieszony projektor. '''Kajtek: Jak ja mam się tam dostać jestem za niski! Cygan: No to leć w stronę światła! Kajtek podskakuje żeby dosięgnąć przycisku na projektorze, za piątym razem mu się udaje. Kajtek: No. Nareszcie. Na ekranie pojawił się film. Cygan: 'Pomyślałem że na dobry początek, żebyście poczuli się jak na prawdziwej lekcji, zaczniemy od bekowych starych polskich piosenek. Patrzcie na tekst i próbujcie nadążyć. Zaczynamy! ''Leci piosenka. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQAR-cPLXio Połowa gimbusów szemrzy coś pod nosem, kilku innych wytęża wzrok i wysila szare komórki by zrozumieć co te literki na ekranie znaczą. Efekt śpiewania jest żałosny. Cygan przerywa film po minucie. '''Cygan: Uznałem że śpiewaliście tak zajebiście, że możemy od razu przejść do niemieckich utworów. Cygan zaczął coś wpisywać w YouTube. Cygan: Oto on, hymn Europy po niemiecku! Gotowi? Zaczynamy! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KvBJInf-HY Cygan: O_O Gruz: o.O Kajtek: X_X Gimbusy: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Cygan: Yyy... to nie to miało być, hehehe... (ledwo powstrzymuje śmiech) aczkolwiek poziom intelektualny dzisiejszych europejskich elit temu filmowi dorównuje. Ale o tym kiedy indziej. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jF_WA9eOjTk Cygan stanął na baczność z pseudo-poważną miną i zaczął dokładnie śpiewać tekst. Gimbusy śpiewały to naprawdę różnie, jeden tak, drugi inaczej, trzeci powtarzał ciągle rytmicznie: " ♪ szajse szajse szajse szajse szajse szajse kuuuuhwa mać ♪ Cygan: Ha ha, tym razem było o wiele lepiej, jestem dumny. A teraz możemy już porzucić ścieżkę propagandy, jesteśmy wśród swoich, towarzysze. Odtworzył ostatni film. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPKH4GHiihg Wszystkie gimbusy wstały jak zaczarowane. Cygan mówił tekst z początkowych dwudziestu kilku sekund. 0:28 - Cygan otwiera drzwi i pokazuje ręką na wyjście. 0:30 - Wszystkie gimbusy równo maszerują za Cyganem przez korytarz. Muzyka nadal gra. Cygan przez cały czas śpiewa wiodącym głosem z piosenki, pozostałe gimbusy śpiewają resztę. Cygan, odnosząc się do wrogów rewolucji, pokazuje różne klasy, pokój nauczycielski, przy gabinecie dyrektora trzęsie mu się ręka. Gimbusy z Cyganem na czele wychodzą frontowym wyjściem ze szkoły, gimbusy z innych klas patrzą dumnie na swych towarzyszy jak ci wyruszają ku lepszej przyszłości, by założyć Związek Socjalistycznych Klas Radzieckich. Na ekranie pojawia się napis "Koniec", który zostaje skreślony i zastąpiony słowami "Die Ende" i znowu skreślony i zastąpiony słowem "конец" na tle czerwonej gwiazdy. KONIEC Kategoria:$ajen$ - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125 Kategoria:Odcinki